herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fat Amy
Fat Patricia, better known as Fat Amy, is the tritagonist in Pitch Perfect and its sequel. Fat Amy is a comedic and eccentric member of the Bellas from Tasmania. Fat Amy is portrayed by Australian actress Rebel Wilson. She is also the friend of Beca Mitchell. Biography Pitch Perfect Fat Amy is a student at Barden University. She first appears during the activity fair when she is recruited by Chloe and Aubrey to audition for the Barden Bellas. She introduces herself as "Fat Amy", much to Aubrey's confusion. She explains that she did it so that "twig bitches" like them don't do it behind her back. Later she shows off her singing abilty by following Chloe's notes, telling them about herself, and demonstrating her "mermaid dance". Later at the auditions, she asks about back-up dancers before sings "Since U Been Gone". During the aca-initiation night, she chats with Aubrey, and tells her that one of the Bellas is a lesbian, hinting to the "Black Beauty", then they both glance at Cynthia, who is staring at Stacie's boobs. She and Bumper exchange insults and flirts with each other. She then appears at the first official meeting, where she states that she don't want to do cardio by saying "don't put me down for cardio". She expresses that she can't hear Lilly's voice. When the Bellas starts their rehearsal, Fat Amy does not participate during the running exercise (cardio), only to be caught by Aubrey. She replies to Aubrey that she is doing "horizontal running". Fat Amy also bluntly stating that Chloe's nodes are caused by God, who is punishing her because she is a ginger after a failed performance of the new Bellas. Fat Amy participates during the Riff-Off night. During the regionals, she got a solo in "Turn the Beat Around" and performs crazily, much to Aubrey's fear, but gains a huge cheers from the crowds. Aubrey tells her that next time she should be following the original plans to win, when in fact Fat Amy's performing twist was the factor the audience and judges were impressed. After the competition's over, Fat Amy joins an argument turned fight between the Treblemakers and The Tonehangers and run away when the police is coming, leaving Beca got arrested. Fat Amy is the one who is driving the bus for the Bellas on their way to Semi Finals, and while at the gas station, she is attacked by Bumper, who throws a burrito at her. She overreacts and is briefly furious. After she cleans herself, she continues the ride (Beca reminds her there still a taco piece behind her ear) and singing along with the Bellas until the bus suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. She says that she might forgot to fill the fuel since she was too angry then. She offers to call Bumper, and Aubrey questions how she has Bumper's number, and she awkwardly did not answer that. She once again exchange insults with Bumper on his bus. At the Semi finals, after the Bellas performance, Aubrey shouts at Beca over changing the song on their setlist. Amy says it was shocking (in fear of Aubrey). The group lose the competition and they split up during the Spring break. Fat Amy is hanging out with her friends at a pool when she got a message telling the Bellas are back to the competition. During the comeback rehearsal (minus Beca), Aubrey becomes increasingly controlling. Everyone is tired of her. Fat Amy sadly states that she wants to hang out with the girls so that she joins the Bellas. It comes to the climax when Aubrey vomits and everyone's going crazy. Fat Amy tries to grab the pitch whistle from Aubrey and Chloe and pushes Lilly when she tries to intervere. She then jumps on them while yells "move you, bitches!" When Beca arrives, everyone stops what they're doing. She then confesses something at the confession time; her real name is "Fat Patricia". She then silently laughs when Denise says "i still love you" to Cynthia, and saying that she and everybody knews that Stacie has a lot of sex. When they sings "Just The Way You Are / Just a Dream", Fat Amy hears an audible voice from Lilly, and says that she doesn't need to shout. At the nationals, she sings and performs with the newly modernized Bellas by Beca, which leads them to victory. The next year, she is seen with Beca and the Bellas, watching the auditions for new Bellas. Pitch Perfect 2 The movie starts with the Bellas' live performance in front of the President Barack Obama and his wife. Fat Amy has a big solo on her own, which results in the bottom of her costume splitting. This horrifies the world (including Obama) and humiliates the Bellas. Things get worse as Fat Amy turns to face the audience and in turn, unwillingly shows off her private part. News come on later, saying that Fat Amy has given the President a birthday present "from down under". She is dating Bumper Allen and is in love with him. Fat Amy is the first Bella to be introduced to Emily Junk. Personality Fat Amy is a confident and cheerful person. Despite being overweight, she is not easily ashamed. Instead she embraces that she is hot. She is comedically sarcastic towards the other, like she is always teasing Cynthia-Rose for being a lesbian, towards Lilly when she says she does not need to shout when her voice can finally be heard normally, and says that "we knew" after Stacie confesses she had a lot of sex. She is also sarcastic towards the more popular people, like Chloe, when she says it was God's punishment because she is ginger that she has nodes. She is often angry with people just briefly for that exact moment after that people has problems with her, as she attacks the Tonehanger members, verbally angry with Bumper after being threw at by a Taco, and jumps on Chloe and Aubrey. However, her confidence actually hides another things she is ashamed of; such as her original name being Fat Patricia. Above all of those things, she genuinely loves her friends and is a loyal friend by herself. Quotes Pitch Perfect * "I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake!" * "Yeah, no. Don't put me down for cardio." * "Chloe, don't worry, it's just God punishing you 'cause you're a ginger." * "Even though some of you are pretty thin, you all have fat hearts, and that's what matters." * "You're gonna get pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are gonna concave." * "I'm the hot one." Pitch Perfect 2 * "Um, I'm pretty sure I'm the hot one." (from Pitch Perfect 2 trailer) * "You're Beca Effin' Mitchell! You're the big B.M.! You're the most talented person I know. And I've met three of the Wiggles... intimately." (to Beca) Category:Female Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Comic Relief